My Identity
by SonSanbi23
Summary: (UP FOR ADOPTION)"In my home world, I lived a life loosing everything. I was sent to a parallel universe because someone believed I deserve a second chance to live and love again. Here I am, a shinigami who is known to be the founder and creator of a lot of things, and I'm the strongest being under the soul king. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is my Identity."
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: What's up everyone! You know who this is so there's no need for any introductions. Anyways! The thought of this story came to me while I was watching some bleach so said to myself 'Why the fuck not?' seeing as I had trouble updating other fics, but anyways, here is the info on this fic;**

**Godlike Naruto(The usual of course)**

**Smart Naruto(super smart for that part)**

**His harem- Restu Unohana(her name will be Yachiru), Rangiku Matsumoto, Lisa Yodumaru, Yoruichi Shihoin and Tia Harribel**

**I may add more people as it goes but there won't be any Narutoverse women in his harem, just strictly bleachverse only.**

**Now then. For the start of this fic, I wanted go with a much more different start then my other fics, which is Naruto talking about how is life was before the story begins. So please don't expect that much here, but you can expect more in the next chapter.**

**So without any further or do, LET'S GET ROLLING!**

**  
><strong>**XXXXXXXXXXX******

**Naruto P.O.V**

Here I am. A kid who has gone from being a snot nose shinobi brat who wised up when it was too late and lost a lot of things never getting what he wants, to being THE most, powerful, feared and respected shinigami there is. And to top it all off, I can get any fucking thing that I want when I want because the entire universe is kissing my ass, including the soul king who approves of anything I do. The reason for that is I was the one who found nearly almost everything here, and created a whole lot of shit that got me the respect I'm being given.

You're probably asking how did I got here, right? Well it's quite simple. I was born on the very same day a bratty-fag named Obito Uchiha came and ripped out a nine tailed fox from my beautiful mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and commanded it to destroy the village it using his eye to control it. My dad, who was the village leader at that time, may have beat the Uchiha's ass which resulted to the fox snapp'in out of the control, but he had more business to attend to which was the tailed beast still going berserk on the village, even when it came back to it's senses. He didn't have much a choice so he decided to do the next best thing which was seal the very same tailed beast which nearly destroyed the village and kill a 'hell lot of people which the people who lost those loved ones now hate the beast, into his very own son.

With that happening, I lived a fucking living hell because of the very nine tails inside of me, and I survived living a hellish life because of the nine tails that was sealed inside of me. I guess I owe that fur ball a favor considering it kept me alive from all the torture I suffered as a kid(chuckles). To make it even worse, I grew up hiding behind a mask of kid who had astupid smile on his face, dumber then a fuck'in bag of hammers , and I kept taking shit from people and get nothing in return. Sure I had a dream when I was kid, and it was to be the leader of the village, aka the hokage. The funny thing is I thought that if I became the village leader, everyone would have no damn choice but to respect me and love me. I actually though thought that being the leader and the most strongest' if not stronger, shinobi in my village would the people who have got nothing but pure bitter hatred for me because they all think am the Kyuubi-incarnate love me and worship me...yeah right. What the fuck was I thinking(laughs)?

For all I know, because of the mask, I leaved a life of a kid who never thought things through, and always went in head first to situation without a plan. I even had a crush on this howler monkey who never returned my feelings or EVER appreciate me or say a single fuck'in thank you for all the times I saved that screeching whore's life. My so called best friend was a guy who used me for means to get 'powerful eyes', and acted like I was his brother...well he at least he admitted I never meant shit to him when I chased his revenge-driven ass and he shoved a lightning-infused hand into my chest. Then came Jiraya. Him I won't say what he did.

I took off the mask and showed everyone who I really was after the Sandaime hokage died. I acrually blamed myself for his death because I hid my trueself just for Konoha's amusement and to be accept by everyone...again, what the fuck was I thinking?

To put the part of this story short, which I hate with every fiber in my being. I wasted thirteenteen years of my life wearing a mask that caused me a lot of pain, doing nothing but chase a pointless dream that would never seize to exist, and loving a pink haired slut who called me all kinds of shit, bonk me upside my head every five minutes, and she tried to kill this one time for not bring back her so called precious 'Sasuke-kun'. I swear, if I wasn't such a dumb ass at that time, I would have ran that bitch's head into the ground and have the dead push her out because of her being too much of an annoying, Uchiha homo-loving bitch.

The worst parts of my life was when Mikoto Uchiha, a women who only cared about me when I was kid, died in her clan's massacre at the hands of her eldest son Itachi Uchiha. Another part was when Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man who I saw as my grandfather, died at the hands of his former student and now official pedophile named Orochimaru. There is more to that like having to fight and kill Nagato, the only family I had, and love a women named Konan who died at the hands of the same fagot who damned me to that fucked up childhood I lived. The part in my life that finally cracked all was when my first love Hinata Hyuuga to Sasuke on the day I went after him. Speaking which, it was a month after coming back from a 'training trip' with Jiraya which I may say, added nothing nothing to my skill, experience, and prowess as shinobi. That very same time which was called 'a training trip' was another thing I came to hate because the very same person who was suppose to prepare me for a group formally known as the Akatsuki, was too busy getting his short-pencil-sized dick sicked by cheap ass whores and peeping on women in the hotsprings, all for just some fuck'in smut. I never shed a tear for the perv when he died, and I only wished I was the one who capped his ass when I found he was my godfather, who was supposed to be taking care of my ass since day one, but he only showed up on the chunin exams. What was his accuse? Oh right, it was because he had to maintain his spy network, and he had his research to do...(chuckles) Would it have killed him to come see me every time he came back which was once every month? I guess so, in his terms.

There are some parts of this life that was great like Mikoto-chan implanting her sharingan eyes in me for a birthday gift before she died. Meeting my wonderful kaa-chan that time was fighting the Nine tails for it's chakra. Loosing my virginity to the one of the women I come to love very much who is Anko Mitarashi after I cam back from saving Gaara. meeting a number of women who I loved dearly more then anything with, namely Tsunade Senju, Mei Terumi, my cousin Karin, Shion, Hana Inuzuka, Mabui, Fuu, Yugito Nii and Samui. Kick'in my dad's ass to the curve when he showed up as a peace of his vhakra this one time I tried to release that Nine tails. Sakura killing herself the day after Sasuke shoved a chidori on her left breast which I doubt she had any tits. And finally, cutting that homosexual emo Sasuke in half with a Rasenshuriken and taking his eyes for myself which help me gain the EMS.

I guess I could say that what kept me living and protecting the world from shitty assholes like Madara Uchiha, was because of the precious people I had, who can count on two hands.

But any ways. It went downhill when the fourth shinobi war started. Infact, a lot of bad things happened like Anko-chan getting kidnapped By that fuck'in snake called Kabuto Yakushi who killed her by extracting the chakra of the curse seal she got from Orochimaru. Obito worked alongside Kabuto who used the edo-tensei to create a fuck'in army of dead shinobi to take on the elemental nations as a whole, and revive the ten tailed beast to complete the moon's eye plan which is to put everyone under one big ass infinite Tsukyomi. Obito on the other hand, killed Konan-chan, as I said before, when she fought for protecting my cousin's body. He captured two of my wives, namely Fuu-chan and Yugito-chan, and killed them when I abstracted Matatabi-hime and Nana-hime. Not only that, but the fucker got Kabuto to revive both of them(Fuu and Yugito) alongside my kaa-chan and the woman who I saw as a mother the time I was growing up...Mikoto-chan.

To make shit worse for the allied shinobi forces, Kabuto revived the one man who no one besides the shodaime hokage could ever come to match with in power or give a run for his money. The snaked revived the former clan head and ancestor of Uchiha clan...Madara Uchiha.

That son of bitch took advantage of my state of depression when my guard was down, and abstracted the kyuubi from me. Luckily, and I mean 'get struck by lightning' luckily, Itachi, who I got him out of the trance using my sharingan, was able to defeat Kabuto, release the edo-tensei, and made my kaa-chan snap out of it just in time to do the jutsu on herself then release it in order to be fully alive, and seal the yang half which my dad held. But during that time I was nearly dying, I met the self proclaimed 'savior of the world', The Rikudo Sennin, aka Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The old fossil told me about his mom eating the fruit of the tree called the Shinju and ending the wars that tore the world apart milleniums ago. How she was worshiped as a Goddess but later seen as a power hungry women because of her use of power and mind control to try and bring piece to the world. The Shinju turning into a ten tailed beast and wanting it's chakra. Him and his brother fighting the juubi and sealing into himself, and lastly, splitting the juubi into nine different pieces which answered my question where the tailed beast came from.

He continued telling me about his mistake of having to choose favorites between his two sons. How they continued fighting each other beyond the grave through being reincarnated in people, which came as a shock to me about being the reincarnation of one of them. He ended his talking when he told me that he will give his eyes to defeat Madara Uchiha, and give my mom his senjutsu, which I would compare my shock to an understatement like Jiraya not being a pervert.

The next thing I know, I wake up and see that Madara did the same thing my mom did to come back to life, and betrayed Obito by killing the fag, much to my ire for crying out load, revived the juubi and became it's Jinchuriki.

Me, kaa-san, Tsu-chan, my cousin Karin, along with Mito Uzumaki who was brought back to life through Kaa-chan using edo tensei and the other kages, save for Tsu-chan who was helping the medical team of shinobi heal the wounded, fought Madara to stop him from doing completing the moons eye plan...but shit didn't go the way we thought it would.

He killed Onki, The sandaime Tsushikage and Gaara, and did succeed in completing the plan, thus, every single human, save me and the people I was fighting alongside with, where trapped in the infinite tsukyomi. I single handedly manage to save everyone with the use of my susanoo, and we continued fighting the guy but out of nowhere, black Zetsu, who is later found out to be Hagoromo's brother, Hamura Otsutsuki, stabs Madara and BOOM! the guy's upper half explodes, leaving his lower half on it's own. Out of this explosion, a women who had rabbit ears-like horns on her head and a third red eye appeared. Unfortunately, the women was Kaguya Otsutsuki, aka the mother of the sage of the six paths and his brother, and the true progenitor of chakra. We fought Kaguya for a whole four days straight, and at the end, A, The raikage sacrificed his life to seal away Black Zetsu into the shinigami with the help of my mom, which resulted to Kaguya...snapping out of some kind of some mind control she was under. I stopped fighting her as she looking around but then stared me. I got serious and looked at her, and told her that I never had the intentions sealing her away or killing her. I only fought her to look like I wasn't knowing the real truth about her family. Right before she would say something, Hagoromo, The Rikudo Sennin, appeared from out of the lower half of Madara. Just when the fossil was gonna engage Kaguya in battle, I tried to hold him down with chakra chains, which came as a shock to both of the Otsutsukis, with Hagoromo thinking I was gonna help him and Kaguya thinking the same as Hagoromo. With the help of my mom's, Mito's and my gorgeous cousin Karin's chakra chains, they were able to hold him down and as I continued to talk to Kaguya. I told her that I did encounter Hagoromo, but knew what the bastard was talking about was a complete lie. I told her that when I first came to a near death experience back when I was fighting the deva path of Nagato, I encountered both of the sage's sons who told me the true story of what really happened.

Hagaromo was never a man of peace and wished for nothing but the world to be torn into chaos and terror. This was because at the tender young age of three, Hagoromo's body was taken over by their**(Hagoromo and Hamura)** father who was killed by Kaguya when she found out he planned on killing her and eating the fruit that she ate but didn't finish which he found out that she hide it in an unknown location that still is not know to this day. As the man lived and eventually becoming Hagaromo because of the body being dominated by one mind while the other perishes, he started to come with ways to destroy the peace Kaguya made through her creating a throne above all, by create a cycle of war that could never be broken. The sons of the sage told me that Hagoromo's first plan was to convince Hamura that their mother was a power-hungry being and a threat to the world, which needed to be sealed away. What was unknown to him was that Hamura planned the exact same thing but only controlling his mother to destroy all things related to peace and become a god.

The second plan was to seal away Kaguya. The unexpected happen when the Shinju transformed into the ten-tails but both of the sons**(Hagoromo and Hamuro)** knew it was Kaguya's will that was acting on retrieving the chakra the two men had.

With quick planning, Hagoromo sealed the beast into himself with some help from Hamura, and was hailed as the saviour of the world, which was secretly apart of his plan. He further planned that if he was to give humans chakra and teach them how to use it in the means of offence, aka Ninjustu, humans were to fight amongst themselves. He further extended his plan by splitting the ten tails into nine pieces and hopefully, the human will use these tailed beast for means of war and power

Having his(Hagoromo) sons fight each other even beyond the grave, was just another contingency plan.

Just when the woman didn't believe me, Hagoromo broke out of the chains, and confirmed every word I said to Kaguya. She started to tremble and ended up in a state of shock which left her defenseless. I quickly acted on my part, and sent her to my pocket dimension so that she doesn't get hurt or killed. Me and everyone fought the sage, but it resulted to Karin-chan, the Mei-chan and Tsu-chan dying. If it wasn't for kaa-chan and Mito-san, I would've lost it and fought with my emotions, but I manage to pull through and get back on my feet.

Again, Unfortunately the fight went one sided when the bastard blasted my kaa-chan's arms off, which got Mito-san fading away because the jutsu on her that my mom did was stopped.

I can still remember the blows I got from nearly every part of my body, and feeling like death was pulling me away slowly like sailors on ship taking out a net full of fish from the ocean.

Just before the bastard could deliver the final blow, my right eye twitched and I remembered who was in my pocket dimension. I quickly released her and boy! I say boy! she looked like she was about to tear Hagoromo a new hole on his ass. I quickly healed myself with the little medical ninjutsu I knew and got over to my kaa-chan who regenerated her arms back. We sat their and watch the battle that made the battle between Madara and Hashirama look like a fight between two preschool girls. The fight was so fuck'in incredible, me and my kaa-chan had to dodge most of the attacks that raged on between the rabbit goddess and the sage of the six paths. Every time their fists collide, mountains would implode and landscapes would change. Every jutsu they through at each other created craters that leveled an entire village as big as Konoha...and that's fuck'in massive.

Damn...that was a battle that I take my hat off too. That battle was a battle that would change the history of the world, and would never be forgotten.

This time, hope decided to pull through on us, when Kaguya used a summoning jutsu to summon a big ass beast that looked as if it was half man and half goat which got Hagoromo shaking in boots like dog with no fur living in Moscow Russia. I was scared to asked Kaguya but I did, and she replied that this beast was none other then the guardian of the ninth realm of hell, aka Mao(Demon King). Me and kaa-chan just (chuckles) jawdropped faster then a plane crash-landing as we looked at the mighty beast with it's killer intent coming down on us all like the most dangerous heavy rain that causes floods. The beast smashed it's fists down on the ground, creating a massive Earthquake. From underneath Hagoromo, the ground shifted in to what would look like black fire with red lava coursing through it, and huge black chains popped out and wrapped around Hagoromo his waste. The fucking beast sank into the ground with Hagoromo which confused me and kaa-chan. Kaguya appeared next to us and said that the sage was literally being dragged to hell... to the ninth realm of hell.

Once again, we looked at her like gaping fished that were out of the water.

Before I could even talk or say anything, she hugged herself and...cried. Being the man I am, I wouldn't just stand there and leave a women who was I need of someone. I comforted her as much as I could. She didn't need to tell me why she was crying because I already knew her reasons.

What kind of mother would kill the father of her own children, be sealed away by her own children and kill one of them?

After she managed to calm down, she thank me and gave a smile.

God, that smile of hers was just made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat.

The moment was killed when Kaa-chan asked about what would happen to the people in the genjutsu.

Kaguya told us that if the people remained in the genjutsu for a whole month, they would mutate into white Zetsus. I told her it's been about 4 whole days since it was active, and she told me that it can be dispelled but there is a catch

What was that catch?

Kaguya would use a technique on the holy tree to conjoin with me. Thus, I will have infinite chakra, become immortal and get many other abilities, which will make me a God in away...

By now, you already know what reaction me and my gave Kaguya.

She told us both that if we wore to leave the tree here, there is no doubt another Hagoromo or Hamura.

I knew she was telling the truth about that so I agreed, but what she told me and kaa-chan got me to faint and her to freeze in total shock.

She will send us to a parallel universe to a world similar to this one, but different.

She told me that she knows about the life I lived here, and wanted nothing more then for me to leave this place. She kept telling me that I deserve a second chance at life, and live a better one were I can start a family and my loved once won't be in harm's way, plus, no one will have chakra in that universe but me, her, and my kaa-chan. Still I couldn't help myself but ask why she would do this, and she replied that she didn't want to live in a world that would give her bad memories about her family, and found me...'interesting'.

To be honest, I was actually happy about starting over with not only my mom, but with her alongside me. I never did forget about my late wives as that memory got me in a funk for a moment, but Kaa-chan told me that even they would want me to live a better life, and find other people to love and care about and protect, and protect that world they would live in from any threat that tried to harm them. I asked what would happen to me, kaa-chan and her during the time we travel, and she simply said would transport me, kaa-chan and herself to her portable pocket dimension, which happen to have space as big Konoha, in a small cube that can fit in my pocket. Some how, I still wanna know how she had that much mastery over space-time manipulation. 

So with that, me and kaa-chan created clones that would take up any and all jutsu their was available in the world and seal them in separate scrolls wich would be sent to Kaguya's portal dimension. Kaguya dispelled the genjutsu and conjoined the tree with me making me a fuck'in imortal living God(sniggers), and opened a portal to a parallel universe. As I stood their with the cube in my, I looked back to the world I once called home.

All those memories of me living here came back to me like a training coming at me without the hesitation to stop. The memories of the abuse I received from the people of Konoha, my time as a Genin, the wave mission, the Chunin exams, my first birthday party made by Tsunade, meeting the women I loved, loosing them, everything came back to me. I stood there looking at the portal, crying silently while clutching my chest as my heart kept headache. Kaguya and my mom grew worried but I told them that I wasn't crying because of the pain of the life I lived and the people I lost. But I was crying because I was being given second chance at life. A new life where things won't be the same as the life I lived here. I life where I can start over and have my mom be apart of it.

So without looking back, I said my goodbyes to the people I loved and I took the first step into my new life by sucked into the cube as it was pulled into the pillar-like portal that sent us a place I would soon call home.

So that's how it was for the ' snot nose shinobi brat who wised up when it was too late and lost a lot of things never getting what he wants' part of how I started. Now for the next and final part.

The traveling to the parallel universe would take about a 100 years, so with that amount of time, I was able to build a real bond with my mom, and I got close to Kaguya, up until she was able to open up to me and kaa-chan. She trained me in everything she knew, seeing as I had, if not more, abilities then she did.

I also read up the scrolls me and kaa-chan's clones took, and trained in everything the scrolls had, which ranged from Nin, Tai, Ken and genjutsu to Jikūkan Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu, Ying release, Yang release and Ying-yang release. 98 years later after all that training, there was nothing more I could train in, nor was there any more traiing I could do. I spent the last two years with Kaguya and kaa-chan just relaxing and having fun to the fullest.

Finally, after a hundred years, we decided to get out of the cube and see where we landed. And we landed to the door step of a god who calls himself the soul king. At first we thought the guy would pose as a fight to us, but that wasn't the case. He welcomed us into his Palace with open arms and never showed any kind of deceit to us. He told about who he was, what he is, and everything about this universe which revolved around living life in the after life, which kind of caught us by surprise. There was a prophecy that was suppose to take place but because of our arrival, certain things have changed like who founded the place could Seireitei, who founded something called the Gotei 13 and other things.

Having no other choice, we were gonna tell him who we were but it seems he already knew. It turns out that when Kaguya immediately created the portal, he(The Soul King) was immediately alerted about it and did some research about who is coming to his universe and what they are. He got some info from a source he didn't tell us that we were the one traveling, and two of us were primordial deities while the other was human.

He further told me that we were supposed to be immediately blasted into oblivion because traveling from a universe to another one that is parallel to your own is a crime according to the laws made by the court of deities who created just about everything there is in existence. But because of me having to fulfill a prophecy that was made by one of the Deities of the universe we(Naruto, Kushina and Kaguya) came from, I were forgiven for the crime but Kaguya and Kaa-chan had there own personal crimes to pay for.

Kaguya was to be detained in the Soul King's palace for the law she broke which was eating the fruit of the Shinju, or me thereof, which was and still is forbidden because I can created a single fruit once every thousand years. For kaa-chan, because she re-animated herself and gave herself life without any authority from the Deity of our world, the Soul king wound take away her chakra and have her become a soul, but of course she would be given some kind power none the less, which I didn't know of.

As for me well...(chuckles) I had a whole lot of stuff to do for him. Yeah, I did have fee will, but I had to make sure I did everything he told me to do. I stayed in the palace for a 100 years, learning more about things like reiryoku, reiatsu, reishi, the techniques that the soul king created for specific species which are soul reapers, hollows and other ones. He also told me about Zanpakutōs which are the trademark weapons of a Soul Reaper and they are swords which are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient swords. I discovered mine which made the Soul King pale worst that Orochimaru's pale skin. He also me about the world of the living which is planet Earth, hollows and their dimension which is called Heuco Mondo, and how everything was supposed to go out planned in the time line before I will be apart of it.

I watched all the events and people who will be apart of it, and to say the least...I couldn't be anything more then surprised of certain things which I wanted to change.

When my hundred years in the palace ended, I said m goodbyes to my(sniggers) crying mother and Kaguya, set off to Soul Society to change the lives of a lot of people and, of course, save worlds.  
><em><br>_After arriving at Sou Society, the first thing I did was build Seireitei using Ying-yang release with the help of 2000 clones. Trust me when I say, EVERYONE that watched me was more that shocked and amazed at what I was doing, and I got the attention of quite the number of people. After building the place, I went to go search for certain people who weren't hard to find. I first met a man named Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto. This guy was apart of a group of five people, with him being the fifth, who fought of the bandits who caused trouble in the place, and fought hollows. When I met the man, he was just done beating the crap out some low life scum who stole from an elderly women. I told him along with his group about the organization I was planning on creating which I called The Gotei 13 which was approved by the man who created Soul Soceity. I explained to them how the organization works out and what they will become if they join me. The group of men told me that they would agree if their clans were to come along with them and I agreed. I asked who was the leader of the group and they appointed Genryusai to me. For the fact that I just didn't appreciate being the leader at the moment, I decided to make him the leader of the Gotei seeing as his point of view about justice does make him provable to become the leader.

I also had Yamamoto's group to go look for other candidates who fill in the rest of the spaces, and months laterm there were thirteen fall squads with one that was short of a captain.

The person I personally found to fill in that space was a women who is very beautiful yet deadly, kind and gentle to the people she cares about, but she is a devil to those who dare to ever harm her or anyone she holds dear to her heart. Her name is Yachiru Unohana. Because I knew about her personality disorder, I came up with a plan to approach her, and survive at the same time. It was just after she had a fight with a bandit who who made a bet with her that who ever looses will become the servant to the winner. Seeing that was my plan all along, I fought with the same stakes and she agreed. At the end, I defeated her with just zenjutsu(Cutting Tecnhiques) and my Taijutsu.

Once all the spaces were filled, I begun to train all of them in everything that was required for them to know. It was then the start of the Gotei 13.

100 years later after many missions of sending souls to Sou Society and purifying hollows, the Gotei 13 went to it's first war with spiritually-aware beings known as Quincies which were a race people of people who despised Shinigami for reason I quite don't know and don't want to. I knew that this war wouldn't much of success considering The Gotei 13 would loose a lot of forces in this war, so I decided that going alone would not only save lives from being wasted, but also boost my reputation as the man who not only built Seireitei and founded the Gotei 13, but also the man who was the first Soul Reaper. I told Yamamoto along with those corrupt son's a bitches am gonna end the war all by myself but laughed in my face didn't agree. I had the Soul King send them a letter about me going alone to fight the war, and they reluctantly agreed with twitching eyebrows and growls. At first, I thought these beings would be a challenge but in all actuality, they only came as nothing but a bore to me so I decided to end the ware by burning them to ashes using my Susanoo to blow huge Ametarasu flames on the army of Quincy. I did leave some survivors so that they can tell the future generations of quincies to NEVER think of going to war with Soul Society again. After that day, I was more feared, more respected, and more hated by the Central 46 who wanted me dead for not telling them about my 'dangerous' abilities, but I once again had the Soul King threaten them and give me political protection from these idiots who think they have power over everyone.

During that time, my relationship with Yachiru grew stronger as her sweet and caring nature started to blossom, and I finally had the courage to approach her about how I felt about her and how much I wanted to be with her. She returned my feelings with heart warming words and told me that because of her violent nature, she was afraid of telling me about her feelings, but I told her that I accept her violent nature and never want her change anything about herself, mainly because I love her dangerous side, just much as her sweet, gorgeous and loving side which made her blush like a tomato and smile at me which made. So after many dates, we finally decided to make our love for each other official by making love, and I proposed to her the morning after which she yelled yes and cried tears of happiness right after I asked her. 40 years go by after getting to know her better and I decided to tell her about who I truly am and my past which came as a complete shock to her but she was saddened at hearing how my life was before I cam to this universe. I told her how love life was and wish to have more then one women to love, but I promised to love them equally. She accepted having to share me, but she wants to have the full approval of who ever becomes apart of my(chuckles) harem and that she is the alpha women in the harem.

1000 years later, the Gotei thirteen was a success as I then further created the shinigami academy to teach those who wanted to become shinigami, and the Kido corps for those who specialized in kido, which also became a success as it produced the second and third batch of lieutenants and captains. Not only that but I also created all the technology Shinigami use today, and I also started the Technological Development Bureau and the Shinigami Research Institute and. Unfortunately, one the first century, Yamamoto founded something called central 46. The idea of a bunch people who are given political power and making decisions for Soul Society didn't sit well with me, mainly because it remained me of the civilian council back in the elemental nations. But I decided to let this continue seeing as it will become non existent some time later when these Bigots are massacred..I created many other things such that earned more names then I could count or keep track off, especially when I created Nemu-chan who is a mode soul without Soul Reaper powers but has a very high IQ and has the normal traits a human may have such as being able to bare children. I created Nemu-chan for not just for show but because I didn't want her to end up like the Nemu I saw in the timeline. I knew that if I was to create her before 'that' guy would then she would be to save her from being nothing but an emotionless robot who gets physically abused every single day.

I made a lot of friends and my 'harem', so to speak, began to expand as I met a lot of women over the years, with one of them not being a shinigami, and others are women who I found left for dead or leaving in the poorest parts of Rukongai. I loved very much just as they did vice versa and proposed to each and everyone of them, which only got me hugs and kisses in accepting my hand in marriage. I did, without a doubt, trusted them all with my past which only got them to love me more, and swear to me that they will get strong so that I never get to face the pain of loosing a precious person. Of course, a day didn't go by thinking about Kaguya-onee-chan, kaa-chan, and everyone I have ever lost back in my past life. But the thought having to know that they are more them being happy about me being were I am now always comforted me and put a smile on my face.

So there you have it. This as been my life soi far and it hasn't ended yet. Even though I know what's gonna happen, I still live hoping for the best and expecting the worst at every corner, and continue to train so that I never loose to anyone and have my precious people taken way from me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my life, my story, and my...identity

_…...__The story begins..._

**AN/: Well there you have it everyone. The start of the story will be om the next chapter.**

**Well anyways my people, just remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and...beware of the platypus with the hat. He kicks ass.**


	2. Adoption Notice

AN/: It is with my greatest apologies that I am putting this author's note up to inform you guys that I now longer will be continuing this story and I am placing it in for adoption. If you wish to adopt it and pick up where I left with it or re-do into your own version, please talk to me via private message and we can talk about it from there.

Again, I am humbly sorry for the frustration and anger I have cause on discontinuing this story, and I hope that someone else will come by to adopt this story and do a better job then me at it.


End file.
